Newlight City
Newlight city is a city that sits atop a flying machine with many spinning blades that keep the city afloat and attract a cyclone of clouds around the city. The inhabitants of New Light City are outcasts of a wide spectrum of races. Unlike most settlements in the Interlands that are founded by decendants of the original elves that made the deal with Nyllanthos, the people of New Light City are comprised of people that have fallen into the deapths and were not welcomed by the elvish people, or by the rare elf that rejects the worship of the great dragon. A lot of dyversity can be found in New Light City, but most of the people here share a common dream; to get back to the surface. While most everyone here does not doubt Nyllanthos existance, almost all people here reject the idea that Nyllanthos is any sort of diety, and they believe she's just a big, bloated flying lizard with a god complex. A series of protection spells protect Newlight City from Nyllanthos radar that must be manned often. Spell casters take shifts holding this magic, and are protected by Shield Guardians. The Nesting Pigeon (Inn) A place where many of the people in Newlight City come to wind down and get shitfaced. Many a song you will hear sung in here by the cheerful drunks, as a few shadier character mind to their drinks in the back of the main room. Lodging can be rented for 25 Gold a night, with each room accomodating up to 2 people comfortably, or up to six if some sleep on the chairs and floors. Julian, The Innkeeper Julian is the saucey, red haired lady behind the counter at the Inn. Renting a room or getting a drink, you'll want to talk to her. As a lot of strange folk tend to pass through here, she also tends to hear a lot of rumors. Often she'll lend small bits of info for free, but if you want the really good scoop on something, you'll most likely have to pay a little. Jarrik, The Silent A theif who does not speak, he spends his down time reading in the Nesting Pigeon. Usually he makes his living by stealing from the larger cities and selling what he finds on the streets of Newlight City. Though it does not pay, he will often go out of his way to snag a book or two and donate them to the local library, either for the sake of public knowlage, or simply to have something to read in the future. The PCs can hire Jarrik as a mercenary. If the PCs quest involves a large library outside of Newlight, Jarrik may join for the time being, free of charge. Pablo The local bard. Plays in the Inn for tips. Many people here are fond of him, as the songs he sings remind them of world above. Another of his popular songs, "Nyllan-d'ohs!" makes a mockery of the famed dragon, Nyllanthos. High ranking members of Nyllanthos' leagon hate this song with a pashion, and are especially attuned to hearing it. Could alert someone far away and attract an attack. Fumbles and Jimbles Stock drunkard twin brothers. Fat, ugly, happy dwarves who love nothing more than to sing and drink. Always carrying their warhammers with them and raving about their supposed past battles. Their favorite tale is when they allegedly bashed Nyllanthos right on the nose with their hammers and got away with it. The Library Flopps Hiligan, the librarian A brown haired, middle aged, halfling with a grumpy attitude most of the time. The Blacksmith Simple enough blacksmith. Iron Joe works here with his assistent, Aluminum Al. IJ knows a good deal about the strange metals of this world, though the rarest of metals may stump him. Still he can try to make a weapon out of a metal he is not familiar with. However he will need twice the normal amount of metal, and there is only a 50/50 sucess rate. Aluminum Al fairly shy and frail, but he knows a good deal about tinkering and clockwork, more so than his master. If Al warms up with the PC, he may help out a little. The Caster's Collection The magic shop in town. Run by an old wizard, he sells a variaty of magical odds and ends. Most of the things here are fairly common, but there's the occasional rarity. As proper components are hard to find for this old man who can't really leave the city too often, most of his product is bought from what theives and adventurers find and sell to him. Eager to inspect anything vaguely magical for the players. The Mage's Guild The Fighter's Guild The Theif's Guild